


The Flower Shop Universe

by Tinygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, rating is for one instance of language, which is in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinygirl/pseuds/Tinygirl
Summary: She came storming in on a bright but cloudy day, slapping a twenty dollar bill on the counter.“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower!”





	The Flower Shop Universe

She came storming in on a bright but cloudy day, slapping a twenty dollar bill on the counter.  
“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower!” The woman stares down at me, her eyes as piercing as her suit is white. I take a moment to blink at her and her impressively white pant suit, I mean seriously how much bleach is required to maintain that level of white, or is it new. I’m looking in her brown eyes now and they are staring me down, I cannot help but gulp.  
“Well,” I say taking a step towards one of the display bouquets breaking the intimidating eye contact.  
“it’s not too complicated. Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet is uselessness, yellow carnations to say ‘you have disappointed me’, and orange lilies for hatred. It is quite striking, and full of loathing.” I narrate as I edit the original bouquet into what I’ve described, cutting the stems and tying the plastic with an orange ribbon. I place it on the counter next to the twenty dollars and shuffle my feet. At this point she seems to have calmed down and is nodding in satisfaction.  
“Oh yeah,” she smiles and leans back on her heels, “that'll teach ‘em.” Her face is stretched into a beautiful smile with teeth that are still not as white as her suit, she must be a habitual coffee drinker. I can’t help but admire her hair, brown and pulled up in an exquisitely styles side braid with a messy front reminding me of Elsa, if Elsa had olive skin, brown hair, brown eyes, a white pant suit, red nails, and an iphone. I self consciously tuck some of my own blue dyed hair behind my ear. The woman is looking at me now, oh shoot! I’m supposed to say something now.  
“Umm… that’ll be twenty-seven dollars and forty cents.” I internalize rolling my eyes, Well I guess that works. She is digging through her wallet now, before pulling out a credit card and handing it to me.  
“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver. If I ever need more flowers I know who to ask for… oh, what’s your name?” I panic and stare at the till in front of me before shouting  
“Jade!” I cringe at how loud that was and mumble quieter “My name is Jade Willson.”  
“Well, Jade Willson the name’s Niomi Bridget. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
I nod so fast my head is in danger of falling off.  
“Likewise it’s so nice to meet you.” I say giving a hesitant smile which she returned as she walked towards the door with one final comment.  
“Love your hair girl” and then she was gone. I didn’t know it yet, but that was the day I met my wife.

It was two days later that I saw her again, and I did not take it well because when she walked in I was in the middle of cutting ribbons.  
“Hello how’s it goin-ekkk” I yelp and dropped the scissors which make a loud clatter when they hit the floor causing me to jump back and knock over an entire display of bouquets. All of this happens in front of a surprised looking Niomi, who rushes over.  
“Are you ok?” I nod wordlessly and start picking up the display and put the crushed flowers on the counter.  
“Are you going to be in trouble with your boss?” she asks concerned, which forces me to speak. “No, I’m the owner, but it is kinda sad to waste flowers that died to be here.” She nods her head sympathetically.  
“So how can I help you?” I say turning towards her with heated cheeks.  
“Ah yes! I just moved into a new apartment and I want some flowers to brighten the place up. It’s been so sad and I refuse to live and work in conditions like that.”  
How does she make everything she says sounds so energetic and professional at the same time? “Well what are you looking for?” She places her hand on her chin in contemplation.  
“Something that reminds me of ice cream” she says and snaps her fingers. I’m at a loss for words and don’t know how to respond. She seems to take notice and points at me, her finger coming within three centimeters of my nose.  
“You look like you need some actual ice cream right now” she says confidently then pulls out her phone and types away. It only takes her a few seconds before she has turned it to me to show a map with walking directions to a nearby ice cream parlor, one that I haven’t been to in years. She grabs my hand and pulls me from behind the counter looking into my eyes, from this angle it’s as if her brown eyes have specks of molten gold floating around in them.  
“Come on, close shop. You’re the owner so you need to come with me” I honestly couldn’t even argue with her if I wanted to, I just get swept along into her whimsy like the useless lesbian I am. As we’re walking along the sidewalk on this extremely overcast day I ask about the person she sent the flowers to and she’s happy to prattle on about a man from work who apparently infuriates her to no end.  
“He asked me to get him a coffee this morning, can you believe that? I’m not his coffee girl da- oh we’re here!” and sure enough we were. As we walked out of the store and down the sidewalk with our cones, her strawberry and chocolate chip mint double scoop and me a chocolate single scoop, it started raining cats and dogs. With nowhere near by to take cover we kept walking while trying to finish the ice cream. In the end I was having some difficulties because it was melting too fast, so I started licking the side of the cone to keep my hands from getting sticky but Niomi didn’t seem to mind because she stopped and stared at me before speaking.  
“Do you have any brown flowers, because I think brown would make me think of ice cream now, oh but we better throw in some blue as well to add some color that will pop” I looked at her a moment before answering.  
“No I do not have any brown flowers. And why blue of all colors?” to which she flashed a mischievous smile at me.  
“Because it reminds me of your hair of course!” I felt my heart beat stop for what must be a dangerously long time. This girl is a force of nature and will truly be the death of me.

The next day when Niomi came in she talked about her puppy and how energetic she was.  
“She’s so excited to be exploring a new place, it's hard to keep a reign on her on walks.” I nodded understandingly.  
“When my dog Dex was a puppy he would bark at any noise any of my neighbors made. Which is a problem when you live in a thin walled apartment.” She looks really engaged with what I’m saying.  
“But he doesn’t bark anymore does he?”  
“No he doesn’t, but I had to buy a dog whistle to make him stop.” At that her face lights up.  
“We should have a doggie play date, I bet Dex and Lucy would get along great.” I nervously nod my head.  
“Sounds like fun.” 

The playdate ended up happening that next Saturday. The dogs got along like a house on fire. Lucy having boundless energy, running and jumping all over Dex, who just lounged there happy with all of the attention from the smaller puppy. It was the first of many playdates, and it wasn’t too long after that when Niomi started visiting my apartment, with or without Lucy in tow. The first time she showed up out of the blue without telling me I answered the door in my Hello Kitty pajamas, even though it was two in the afternoon. Needless to say I was flustered for a solid week after that encounter. I made sure not to be seen in my pajamas again; until she convinced me to have a movie night/sleepover. Might I add that that girl slayed in pajamas, I don’t even remember what movie we watched and I sure as heck didn’t get any sleep that night, instead petting Lucy all night, and dang that golden retriever can shed.  
Before I knew it Niomi had become my best friend. A friend that I enjoyed spending time with, even if it was bad for my heart's health. Of course because of my inability to voice anything, it was Niomi who asked me to marry her. And I’m sure it is no surprise to anyone that I stared at her for a solid minute before asking her to repeat the question, but before she could get it all out I squealed and hugged her shouting “Yes yes yes” while happy tears ran down my face.

I can’t seem to keep my eyes dry, or my mind focused at all today. Which seems counter intuitive considering that I’m in the middle of getting married. But I just can't seem to pay attention to what the preacher is saying to my right, not with Niomi standing straight in front of me looking so beautiful in a dress so white it rivals her paint suit. She looks so happy, and I can tell that she’s having trouble remaining still as well, but as always, she manages to look elegant and put together even in her impatience to give me her ring. We had decided earlier that we wouldn’t show each other the rings we picked out for the other; she seems excited but I’m just terrified that she wouldn’t like the one I chose. But as we are instructed to exchange rings and as I slip the white gold ring with a blue sapphire onto her bare finger I hear her gasp.  
“It’s like ice cream.” She whispers looking at me with moisture suspiciously gathering in her eye. She continues to hold my eye as she slips her ring onto my finger. I don’t hear him, but the preacher must have said something because now Niomi is kissing me, her hands cupping the back of my head, while i reach up to touch her face. As I pull away I catch a look at my new ring and can’t hold in a laugh. Sitting surrounded by diamonds is a brown stone, I don’t know what kind it is, but leave it to Niomi to pick that, and I wouldn’t have my wife any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story that I shared with other people, like just now, so thank you for reading it and making my day.


End file.
